


In a world full of betas

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, DaddyBatch, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, One true mate, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha benedict, suprising Ben, young reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go on a trip to London aged 17 to do some research on the colleges and universities that you could be possibly attending. You seem to sort out you future but not in the way you expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the smell

**Author's Note:**

> my first fan-fic please be genital. I also have really bad spelling and grammar so if their are any mistakes let me know i would really appreciate it thanks

This morning you wake up and roll on your side. You can barely believe you eyes you are looking out the window of your hotel onto the streets of London. Smiling to yourself you start to contemplate the days activities. You still cant believe that you could be living here next year and that your parents allowed you to come all this way all by yourself , especially since you have only recently presented as an omega. Its not a very common thing any more most people are betas, 1 in 5 is an alpha (always male) and every 1 in 3 million is an omega. Once betas became fertile more and more betas were born so much so that alpha have lost their ability to smell omegas ( not that you are all over the place). An alpha can only smell an omega if it is their true mate. Being an omega finding your true mate is the one thing to strive for, the one person you can bond with like no other. But first life demands you make decisions you are totally not mature enough to make and it demands you make them within the next three weeks.  
You leave the hotel and begin to walk down t he street. You notice a smell like fresh baked bed and tobacco and something you cant quite out your finger on. The smell is the most amazing thing you have ever smelled. You put it down to the fact that your next heat is close and there is probably a single alpha floating around.It is a lovely day for January in England but the weather is mild and there isn't a cloud in the sky. On your ramble you find yourself quite close to north Gower street and being a sherlockian and a cumberbitch you just cant resist the temptation. Of course you forgot that this isn't any old January , its January 2015 and they are filming there. As you reach the street you find it empty and thank you lucky stars the must have been filming elsewhere today. as you reach the end of the front of the house that poses as 221B the smell has returned and it seems to have gotten stronger. You pull yourself away from the building and stumble down the street. Your omega senses are going into overdrive and you are not quite sure how to control them. You walk around the corner with some difficulty, as everything about that smell is drawing you back to the house.  
you walk for a further five minutes and you find a small little cafe that is completely empty except for the one waitress behind the counter. You immediately relax and find your muscles letting go of the tension they had held since you first smelled whatever that smell was. You relax into the corner with a cup of tea and as a treat a brownie. You take your in case I'm alone and don't want to be disturbed book out of you handbag.You quickly get lost in the book, the hobbit has always managed to capture and re-capture your attention no matter how often you read it. you didn't notice the first hour and a half go by, you only look up from your book when you notice the change in the smell of the cafe. what had smelt like strong coffee and some sort of soup, now toke on a distinguished freshly baked bread and tobacco smell. you forget about the book just as quickly as you got lost in it. You pull your head back down, even though your not concentrating on the book it is best to appear busy. The smell keeps getting strong, right up until the point where you feel like you are swimming in i. you keep your head down until you hear the tinkling of the bell above the door.  
A wave of the strong scent hits you and stirs every omega instinct you have. You stand abruptly, nearly knocking your chair. You have to leave you know you should if you don't the strength of this scent will send you into heat early and you wont be prepared to fight it. From the other side of the room you hear the waitress approach you to see if your okay. You can hear her but your body is incapable of responding and your not sure why. She reaches out to touch your arm to see if you are fine. Just as her hand lands on your shoulder you become aware of a deep baritone growl emanating from the other side of the cafe. you whimper and cower at the sound of the obviously pissed of alpha. You start to panic and your scent is polluted with fear as the alpha is bring on your heat. You feel weak so you bring to droop. Once you are settled against the wall you begin to take deep breaths. You become aware of the waitress above you, she reaches down to touch you again and as she does the growler speaks up "Don't you dare touch her shes mine.My omega. Don't touch .Mine". You feel strong arms reach around you. You're not concentrating, you know that voice you just can't place it. You hear the man above you speak again but this time it is to you, "Sweet omega.My sweet omega. You smell so good. I must have you. Now!". you whimper again and look up. you are staring into the face of Benedict Cumberbatch and it is then you realize you have just found your one true mate.


	2. the true love bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so thing get a little heated (excuse the pun) when you go into heat due to Ben closeness

His eyes are the most amazing thing you have ever seen. You feel it deep in you belly, the burning as you look into his eyes. His pupils are blown so wide you can not notice the color. Your heart is pounding so hard in your chest your convinced people in a ten mile radius can hear it, your breathing is shallow and you become vaguely aware that Ben's mouth is moving. " Omega my, omega. Are you okay? What is your name? are you truly mine? My sweet omega." .You stare at his lips and watch as they caress each word and syllable as if it were made of a precious crystal that must be handled with care for fear that it might shatter.You want to answer him but the taught of his lips on yours, the pink cupids bows shape running along your neck only allows you to emit a whimper, which cause Ben to growl.  
The heat is getting worst you being to feel sweat forming on your skin." (y/n) !"you blurt out suddenly hoping that if you comply with his questions his alpha hormones will retreat and no force you into a heat.You step back from him you are flat against the wall ."(y/n) are you mine? Is that why i can smell you? Is that why you smell so good?" His baritone voice pronounces each word so clearly yet your brain is to full of the fuzziness of an impending heat to worry bout it. You cant answer him, you just don't know what to say.You muster up all your will power and try to walk towards the door.He grabs you by the arm. You look into his eyes they look sad. "Please don't go I'm sorry if i frightened you, it's just i have never smelled an omega before and i just don't know how to control my needs. I can't loose you though i just can't when I look at you i see everything i have always wanted , love ,life , kids . Now that i have you and know those things can happen i just can't let you go.Please say that you are mine and that you will bond with me. Please give me a chance. Don't leave". His distressed eyes are searching yours . You can smell the fear in his scent. It makes you sad to think that you have hurt him, hurt your alpha.  
Wait! Hold up. Just when did Ben become your alpha. you then that he knows he can feel it to the connection between an alpha and an omega that are the perfect match you release yourself from his grip and hear his defeated whimper as you do,it breaks you you realize that this man is yours and no one else can have him.He has sunken to the floor gently shaking at the idea of losing his true mate .You kneel beside him and tentatively reach out and out your hand on his lap rubbing reassuring circles.You smile uncontrollably and the strength of the love and devotion you feel for this near practical stranger. He looks up into your eyes, he can sense the love behind them and immediately returns your smile with one of his own.He speaks again " You are aren't you? You are my (y/n),mine". You know how to respond but instead of saying yes, you turn your head and bare your neck to Ben showing him your bonding gland, giving him permission to bond with you and make you his for everybody to see. You hear him growl as he lunges for you pushing you onto your back while gently kissing and sucking on the gland. Both of your breathing is shallow and seems to only come in quick gasps. " Whens your next heat?" his baritone voice commands between the gasps."It's gonna be today if you keep this up !"you exclaim felling the familiar heat still in the pit of your stomach and only getting strong. You hear his deep voice chuckled in a way that rumbles trough you like an earthquake.He leans all his wait on you and that's when you feel it the sure sign of his arousal pressed against your thigh. you moan and he growls rocking his hips forward. "Please not here" you beg not wanting to go into heat and bond in the middle of a cafe. He stands abruptly at your request pulls you up too then he takes off out of the cafe holding your hand and dragging you along after him.  
You reach his flat in no time. He swiftly unlocks the door pulling you inside. once you hear the door shut behind you, your skin starts to burn the full effects of your heat hitting you a train. You need to be naked with Ben inside you now!!Ben sensing your heat pulls you close to him as he slowly lifts up your top to reveal the pale skin beneath it. You moan as his hand graze over your breasts. He unclasps your bra allowing your top half to be exposed.He growls in appreciation and steps back to admire you. On any other occasion this would mortify you but your in heat and standing within reaching distance of your trough mate you feel no embarrassment. Ben shrugs his shirt off and step up to you till you forced up against the wall. The skin on skin contact makes you moan as his pale sturdy figure is col on your heated skin. His hand are on your hips, pushing with such force he is going to leave bruises as he mouths at your neck scenting you. You feel his elegantly long finger move as they pop open the button on your jeans. He slides down the zipper and slowly begins to peal your jeans and underwear down in a gracefully slow move. He again admires you then pushes you back to the wall pinning you their with his body. You can feel his erection straining in his jeans against you thigh.His hands are rubbing at your sides going gently up and down, one slips behind you to hold the small of your back while the other cups your chin. Your lips met Ben it is hot and passionate as his tongue invades your mouth searching with abandon for some sort of treasure. All his administrations make you moan into his mouth, in return his growls low in his throat. His hand moves from it's place on your chin. He continues the kiss as his other hand seeks out the feel of your wetness. He cups your mound , a finger reaches out and genitally circles your clit. You moan louder into his mouth.neither of you can speak ,you are to far gone for words. His finger leave and you whimper at the loss you hear his zipper and feel the fumble of legs as he removes the rest of his clothing.Then he is back the head of his sizable erection is placed at your opening, you wrap your legs around him. He slowly pushes in, both of you moaning at the slowness. Once he is full inside you, you nod to let him know it is okay to move.So he does, he pounds into you so hard and so fast you already feel your climax building already. Your mouth is open and you are releasing one constant moan as you build higher and higher. Ben is close to, his trusts are becoming more and more erratic. you feel his knot starting to form. when it enters you it will seal you and Ben together and will allow you to become pregnant.You start to come apart and just as you do Ben slams into you forcing his knot inside and bits down on neck bursting your boning gland. You come harder than you ever imagined you could screaming his name as he sucks on your neck. He follows your over the edge almost instantly your walls milking him and he releases again and again until his has got nothing left . Together still attached by Ben's knot you slide down to the floor, holding each other trying to control your breathing as you wait for the knot to deflate


	3. New beginnings

Three days later your heat subsides. You wake up and roll over slowly due to the stiffness. Your stare at Ben in the bed beside you and smile to yourself. How could this man be your alpha ,you are just you a simple girl from (insert place name) that no one has heard of. How could Ben be yours. This beautiful amazing man. He shifts in his sleep as he begins to wake up.   
His eyes roll over your body assessing you health. He curls into you sniffing your bonding mark. He sighs contentedly. "You smell like me "he speakers with his eyes full of joy" your truly mine (y/n) ". You love this man and you can't the scent of him now runs through your veins, but there's something more and you just can't put your finger on it.   
You shower and get dressed. You smile and bens teeth marks on your bonding gland. You leave the house to go back to the hotel as you leave you feel horrible as if part of you is ripping. Ben is behind you in seconds he feels your distress. He thinks your leaving him. He is sad and that breaks you.   
"There something different about your scent "he's says again scenting you and trying to put his finger on it " it's me , it's mine , but it's different". He growls almost as if he is causing you of having another. You explain that your just wanna get your stuff from the hotel you were staying at. He smiles knowing that you mean to move in. He escorts you to the hotel totally proud to have you on his arm. People keep looking at you both, you fell self conscious but the look of pure love and happiness on Ben's face is more than enough to calm you. You pack as quick as you can eager to go back to Ben's flat , your flat, yet flat.   
Once back at the flat you become aware of the scent Ben was talking about it was yours and his and something else something new. You being to wonder what it could be and the only thing you can thing of is maybe it's your couple scent but that takes years to develop and it would be on both of you. Both of you sit in silence neither wants to be the one to bring it up.   
After a whole Ben speakers up " is there another....... you know ....... do you love another? " Your shocked how could Ben think this once you explain how you haven't even kissed anyone before he relaxes and sits back into the coroner of the couch you curl into him seeking comfort from him and this scent change is distressing you. He switches in the TV and a documentary about omegas comes on. You are immediately offended , other people are always so condescending to omegas treating ye like children who are incapable of caring for them selves. You hear the speak of scent changes in pregnancy and it hits you. The scent. Your pregnant with Ben's baby. You are both going to be parents. Ben was playing with his phone and didn't hear it. You smile to your self knowing that he doesn't know yet. Your hand settles on your tummy trying to feel the little life inside while you make plans on surprising Ben with the news.


	4. Planing and scheming begins

The next morning you roll over and hope out of the bed leaving Ben there sleeping away. You dress and leave before he stirred you have big plan for today. It is the middle of January, you are now bonded and you have a doctor to see. You made the appointment online after Ben dossed off. You skip down the road smiling to yourself as you go. You remember that you need to ring your mum and tell her what the story is , but first the doctor.   
You walking into the office and notice that your doctor is an alpha. He gives you a urine pregnancy test.When it's comes back positive he explains that he needs to give you an internal exam to make sure everything is ok and to assess your possible due date. He asks if you want to call your alpha so he can be with you. You have a plan to surprise Ben so you decline. Ben is jealous and you know he will smell this doctors scent off of you but you have to surprise him.   
Being a cumberbitch you know that his biggest dream is to be a dad and now that's going to happen and you intend to make it as special as possible.  
The doctor says your due in October sometime near the 14th , he will need to do a scan to be sure. Now you being to plot with the doctor, you ask him to help with surprising Ben and he agrees to help you.   
You walk back to the flat. You stop off at a bakery on the way to purchase some banoffee knowing it's Ben's fav and hoping it might stop him going ballistic.   
As you enter the flat you see things thrown all over the floor you can feel Ben's distress through your bond.You drop the bag and run in search of Ben. You find him in the bed he's crying , he thinks you have left him. You run and throw you arms around him. Bad move. He smells the doctors alphas scent and within seconds he is pining you to the bed. He growls "You left me for another man , another alpha !" He is shouting and it frightens you. You tell him you had a doctors appointment and the only one available was an alpha. He kisses your bond mark making you moan. One thing leads to another and once again your resolve fades and you melt allowing Ben to ravish you for all your worth.   
"Why were you at the doctors??" Ben's anger has subsided and he is now filled with concern. " I was sick this morning after I ate I think I have stomach ulcers. He said to watch what I eat and if it continues he will send me for a scan" you explain what you have rehearsed in your head a million times. You roll over tired from the sexual excursion and drift into a sleep that has Ben holding you trying to assess your health and trying to will his wellness into you. The taught makes you smile. He still hasn't got a clue. He's going to make a wonderful dad! Your plan is going to go perfectly


	5. Surprise Ben !

Tomorrow is the day. You are how five months pregnant.the past four and a half months have been filled with lies and passionate possessive sex. You don't know how Ben hasn't noticed your ever growing tummy or you increased apatite. You explained the vomiting very well all part of the plan , stomach ulcers , he had no reason not to believe you. You doctor is sending you for a scan on you stomach ulcers tomorrow and you can't wait!   
You wake up that morning Sunday July 21st, Father's Day , Ben's first Father's Day. You can't wait it's all planed to a tee. You roll over and smile to your self today's the day you tell this man all of his dreams are going to come through.his eyes open and he is smelling your scent. His eyes close in displeasure. This stage of the pregnancy has masked your scent so much Ben can no longer smell himself on you. He growls straddling you and pushing you down into the mattress. Within seconds you are a writhing mess beneath his hands and the rub over ever nook and cranny. Once he deems you ready he enters you swiftly. He continues with a punishing rhythm repeatedly screaming mine. You love his possessive side it quickly drives you over the edge. You come screaming his name clawing at his back and milking his release from him. He shudders at his climax nuzzling you can nipping your bond mark. Overlay a fantastically great way to start the day.   
You move with some discomfort from the excursions this morning. You shower and dress and go to drag Ben from the bed. You txt your dad to wish him a happy Father's Day and hope that he will get your card in the post tomorrow. Ben is confused when you wake him. He isn't meeting his Dad till this evening and it's so early. He growls into the pillow. You explain that you have a hospital appointment and that you want him to escort you. He is up like a flash alpha instincts going into overdrive. He's dressed and holding you in seconds sensing your distress. You remind him it's your scan day for the stomach ulcers and he calms and erasures you it will all be fine. You smile to yourself knowing just how right he is.   
He holds you hand the whole time , in the car , the walk from the parking lot , at the reception desk and in the waiting room. You watch him as he looks at the other pregnant women. His eyes fall on you. He pulls you close and whispers in your ear "One day we will be back here you know and you be like them ready to be a mum!" You smile to yourself knowing just what a surprise he is in for.   
A nurse comes around the corner and call you both into one of the ultrasound rooms. Ben squeezes your hand as you lay back on the bed. You close your eyes as the freezing cold jelly stuff hits your stomach. You pray to god the ultrasound technician remembers he lines. Your eyes fling open as you hear her speak. " I can't see the walls of your stomach" she shifts the screen so you and Ben can see. " I'm sorry but the baby is just to big and in the way to see if there are ulcers in your stomach" she smiles as she speaks knowing that Ben doesn't know. Ben is looking into your eyes. It hasn't hit him yet. He really didn't hear her say the key word if baby. You watch as the realisation dawns on his face he looks at you with tears in his eyes and then at the screen and the unborn child you have both created then he stand with a smile takes a deep breath. You smile and say "Surprise! Happy first Father's Day !!" You shout. He looks and you again smiling as he goes weak and passes out with shock.


	6. A good day indeed

Eventually when he comes to. You and Ben head back to the flat. You watch him in the car, he has that smile on his face the one he gets he he wins a really big award for his acting. The one that shows his gracious and unsuspecting joy. You love it.   
Over the next two months Ben's alpha nature takes over. He's constantly trying to prove that he is strong enough to protect you and the baby. You feel so loved that you heart seems to swell with joy every time you think of your life with him.   
You reach seven months and you feel like a blimp. You have taking to sleeping on your back and spend most of your time in the nest you have made on the bed watching tv.   
You wake up early on day. You hear Ben talking you keep your eyes closed letting his conversation wash over you " don't worry little one daddy's going to protect you and keep you and mammy safe. U won't let anything bad happen to either of you you have my word" you feel Ben's hands caress you swollen tummy and feel your child's feet tap tap it's response. You smile to yourself feeling Ben bend down and place feather light kisses to the area the baby's get are hitting you can feel his smile as he pulls back.   
You sit up to let him know you are awake. He smiles at you knowingly and leans in to kiss you. He takes your breath away , his hair is growing out, soft curls begging to dangle in his face you push them back with you hands as he deepens the kiss. "Jealous I was kissing someone else were you?" He smirks as he pulls back. You nod with a smile and you both giggle knowing it was going to be one of the good days. Ben jump out of bed to go for a shower you shuffle into the kitchen to make breakfast, mmm pancakes. All the while thinking of the promise Ben has made to your child. You can't stop smiling. He is just to sweet. This is going to be a good day indeed.


	7. And so it begins

Eight an a half months and you are roughly the size of a teenage whale. You roll on to your side and press the button on the side of your phone. Half one. It's so early doesn't this child know what sleep is. Another painful twinge like the one that woke you comes across your tummy. Bloody false contractions. You decided not to wake Ben as last time this happened he had taken you to hospital and nearly bet up the doctor that told him he was over reacting. Ben and his alpha hormones will you ever get used to them.   
You leave the bed and walk into the darkness in search of the kitchen. You find it with relative ease and as a reward you allow you self to remove you favourite ice cream from it's huddling place in the freezer because you didn't want Ben to get his paws on it.   
You sit at the breakfast bar eating the ice cream slowly , rubbing the mound in front of you that contains your child and softly talking to it. Another twinge happens. This one was stronger. It actually made you wince. You begin to sense something is wrong. Panic floods your scent and you hear a deep growl emanating from the bed room. Shit Ben's awake and he thinks something's wrong. "(Y/n)" you hear him shout repeatedly. He has not yet left the bed room. The pain is getting worst it's like someone is squeezing your belly. You try to call for him but the pain has paralysed you vocal chords. You lye on the floor scared out of your wits. Your hear Ben running through the flat within seconds he is beside you. He picks you up and before you know it you are lying in the passenger set of Ben's car as he driver hell for leather to the closest hospital.   
You think if nothing but the baby the whole car journey. You hope it's ok. Praying nothing will go wrong you notice Ben is once again carrying you in the doors of a and e. You are on a stretcher in minutes. The pain has been subsiding but it keeps coming back with a vengeance. It makes you whimper and in turn makes Ben growl. The midwife exams you in full view of Ben , his alpha hormones no trusting anyone near you when your in pain (especially near you private region that's meant to be for his eyes only ). You breath a sigh of relief as you hear the midwife tell Ben " labour has begun she's five cm dilated. We just have to break he waters to help her along". Ben nods showing his approval and your musicals relax knowing it will all be over soon.


	8. And then there were three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just couldn't not.

You lay in the bed you knees and shoulders feel permanently connected. Ben is making soothing noises in your ear patting you head as if trying to will his strength into you. Your heart swells with the love you feel for the man. Another contraction rips through your body. Slightly audible over your own screams you hear the shouts of Ben and the midwife coursing "Push!". You push with all you might squeezing Ben's hand as if it is made of jelly. You push and push until suddenly the pain leaves you body. All at once all you muscles relax and you fall back on the bed. You feel so week. You hear a little voice cry and feel Ben leave your side and whine at the loss. He comes back holding a little bundle. "This is your mummy. My boy my little son." The pain comes back and you don't understand why. Ben hands you son to a near by nurse and is back at your side. The midwife does a quick examination and discovers your not done yet. There is still another baby in your tummy. Your having twins. Ben is over the moon you can feel his joy true the bond. You smile and his happiness but you don't know if you can push again.   
You try and try and after what seems like forever you hear another cry and know that your work is done. You relax back onto the bed breathing heavily. Ben bring both your sons over to you. "What should we name them?" He asks as he lowers them both one by one down onto your chest. "Timothy and (y/dads/n) after our dad's I think." "I think so too." He's smiles down at you. You feel weak. You try to sit up and can't. You look down towards you legs and see a small pool if blood forming. You scream. Ben sense your distress and follows your eyes down the bed. He sees the blood and picks tom and (y/d/n) you and gives them to the nurse. You feel weaker. Almost like you could go to sleep. The doctor is there he's trying to get Ben to leave you hear him growl. He is scream for you. You want to reply but you are so weak. The last things you hear are the cries of your three boys as everything fades to black and the darkness falls, your heart gives out just as Ben's breaks.


End file.
